


Drinking

by digthewriter



Series: The Sins of Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Infidelity, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Merlin take Arthur out to a club after Gwen breaks up with him. </p><p>Part of a Series. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/997647">Read part one</a></p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the character's of BBC Merlin, no copyright infringement or offense is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking

Arthur busied himself with work for weeks.  
  
He’d leave his house first thing in the morning and wouldn’t arrive until late. Until he’d made sure that his sister and her boyfriend were either out or sleeping. He told Morgana that he wouldn’t be able to do his family dinners with her and Gwen for a while.  
  
He’d given himself to the want of Merlin and only to feel guilty about it later. Now, he was trying to make up for it by staying far and far away. He couldn’t give into the greed of Merlin’s company.  
  
Merlin belonged to Morgana and Gwen belonged to Arthur. He couldn’t cheat on Gwen with his thoughts of always wanting to fuck Merlin. How could he even think like that about her sister’s boyfriend? He’d allowed himself the fantasy of Merlin for a short while and that would be enough, he would be done with this dream of feeling Merlin’s hands on him. He was done with wanting to take off his shirt and lightly suck on those collar bones while he played with his cock.  
  
Yeah, Arthur was done. That’s what he told himself anyway. The nights Gwen would wait up for him; he’d turn off the lights and she wouldn’t notice anything wrong. He said he wanted to “set the mood,” and she’d believe him. Then he’d ask her to either suck him off or he would take her from behind.  
  
He was done with his fantasy because he had the real thing with Gwen, right?  
  
Then why did she leave ten days later--saying Arthur needed to grow up, care for her, and stop being so greedy?  


\--  
  
“She called you greedy?” Arthur heard Merlin’s voice from behind when he was telling Morgana that he and Gwen broke it off. Arthur had no idea Merlin was even home. _Why was Merlin always home_?  
  
“Erm...yeah,” Arthur answered hesitantly. He looked down on the ground, away from Morgana, concentrating on finding a reason to leave the room.  
  
“You’re clearly very upset,” Morgana said, placing her hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “I can go talk to her, if you wish.”  
  
“No, it’s okay.” Arthur stood up from the chair across from Morgana and turned to quickly walk away.  
  
“We are going out for a drink, why don’t you join us?” Merlin asked.  
  
“No, I can’t...I’m busy.”  
  
“Busy with what?” Morgana interjected. “Come on, Arthur, you’ve been working nonstop; you could really use a break!”  
  
“Yeah, come on, Arthur,” Merlin insisted.  
  
Arthur sighed; he knew this was going to be a bad idea. He just _knew_ it. But he couldn’t think of a reason good enough to get out of this situation. Perhaps it would be okay to be a bit self-indulgent, no?  
  
“Alright, I’ll get changed,” Arthur said before he smiled at Morgana who was beaming.  
\--

They arrived at a club called Neurotica; apparently that’s where Morgana had met Merlin. Arthur sighed; it was going to be a long night.  
  
Merlin bought the first round for the three of them, and Arthur the second. It wasn’t long until the three of them had gotten enough inebriated that Morgana didn’t find it weird that Merlin kept on putting his arm around Arthur. Arthur wasn’t as far gone as her and felt every touch, every squeeze.  
  
He excused himself to go to the loo and five minutes later found Merlin there as well.  
  
Arthur at first pretended he hadn’t seen Merlin. Then when he was washing his hands at the sink, he looked up at the mirror and Merlin was still there, _staring_ at him. Arthur nodded curtly and turned his gaze back towards his hands.  
  
“I see you watching me,” Merlin whispered in Arthur’s ear as he shortened the distance between them. “I know you like it.”  
  
“Like what?” Arthur asked, trying not to sound too nervous. He turned around to face Merlin.  
  
“The silk trousers I wear,” Merlin answered.  
  
Arthur gulped. He didn’t know what to say. He felt a heat rise inside him, he felt the heat of Merlin’s body as he was close enough to touch, but Arthur didn’t dare. His own body was betraying him; he was getting hard.  
  
“I can let you do more than just watch,” Merlin whispered again, his hot breath caressing Arthur’s ear. “Think about it.” And just like that, Merlin walked away.  
  
Arthur rested against the sink--his heart was beating a thousand times per second and his cock was throbbing, begging for a release. He had half a mind to get into a stall and have a wank.  
  
“Need help with that?”  
  
Arthur turned to his right and a bloke in a tight black shirt and dark jeans was standing, staring at Arthur’s hand on his groin.  
  
 _Why not_? Arthur thought, the alternative wasn’t really that appealing at the moment anyway. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the man.  
  
“Lead the way.”

 

\--

 

_Thank you_


End file.
